


Cherished

by robindulgence



Series: Jason's Memories [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jason, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindulgence/pseuds/robindulgence
Summary: Roy asks Jason about his most cherished memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of ficlets about Jason's memories. They can all be read separately.

“Did you ever get that memory back?” Roy asked as Jason entered the room, towel around his waist post-shower. “Your most cherished memory. The one you gave to that creepy kid?” Roy knew Jason had the rest of his memories back now but he didn’t know if that one was included.

“Oh. Yeah.” Jason replied, dropping the towel as he searched for something to put on. Roy didn’t stare; Jason was ace and didn't like being sexualised.

“What was it?” Roy asked. He’d told Jay about his own cherished memory before, but Jason hadn't had his back by then so couldn’t share even if he’d wanted to. Roy wasn’t sure if Jason would want to tell him now, but he was interested if he did.

Jason just grumbled in reply before shoving a pair of Roy’s red boxers on and crawling onto the bed with him, pulling the blanket with him. As Jay lay next to him, Roy wrapped an arm behind Jason’s head.

“It’s an old one.” Jason started, surprising Roy who had taken the grumble to mean he didn’t want to talk about it. “About… Bruce.”

Roy looked a little surprised at that. He’d expected it to be about Jason’s mother, the one who raised him. Then again, just because it wasn’t the memory the creepy dude chose, it didn’t mean that Jason didn’t cherish those memories too. “Yeah?” If it was old and about Bruce, then it was probably from when Jason was Robin. “A robin escapade?” Roy guessed, testing the waters to see if Jason was willing to continue.

“No. I didn’t get to go out as Robin that night actually.” Jason paused a second before deciding he was okay to talk about it. “I had some shitty flu. I was all dressed up in my gear and ready to go, despite feeling like crap, but Bruce wouldn’t allow me out. I took that as well as you can imagine.”

Roy laughed; he’d already pictured little Jason getting grumpy about it.

“Alfred tried to cheer me up but I just kept sulking. I don’t think anything could have stopped me eating his soup though.”

Roy smiled again. Jason’s bond with Alfred was the only one in the family that never seemed to wobble. “Did you spend the evening with Alfred then?” Roy could see why Jason would cherish a memory about Alfred. Although, Jason had said it was a memory about Bruce.

“No. Bruce came back. I don’t really know why but he changed his mind about patrol. We had popcorn and watched some movie on TV. I can’t even remember what the movie was, I fell asleep about ten minutes in, but Bruce stayed with me all night.”

Roy’s chest felt tight. He wasn’t sure if he was happy that Jason had a cherished happy memory of Bruce or sad that it was such a rare occurrence that something as small as simply being cared for while ill was so special to him. Roy pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple. “It sounds nice.”

“Yeah.” Jason replied, looking a little distant for a moment before coming back to Roy. “Except the flu part.” He rolled onto his side, getting comfy before leaning in to kiss Roy properly. “It’s not my most cherished memory anymore though.” Jason murmured, lips still close to Roy’s.

Roy opened his eyes. “Hmm?” It had changed since then?

“Mmm. I’m not sure which memory it would be exactly, but it would definitely be one with you.”

Roy’s eyes widened a little. He knew Jason loved him and that this relationship was different to all of Jay’s others, so maybe shouldn’t have been surprised, but to hear it was still extremely touching.

“I remember how I felt that night, when Bruce came back for me.” Jason continued. “You’ve made me feel like that many times.” Jason was talking quietly, the way he always did when he opened up about his feelings, as if something might happen if he spoke too loudly.

Roy leant in for another soft kiss, trying to convey how he felt through it. “I love you, Jason.” Roy smiled between kisses.

“Love you too.” Jay replied, seemingly quite content to lay there kissing Roy for hours after his confession, while Roy’s heart did back flips in his chest. Roy knew Jason was probably nervous after talking about something so emotional and Roy was determined to kiss those nerves away. Half an hour later when Jason was happily curled into Roy’s chest, Roy’s arms around his shoulder as he slept, Roy knew he had succeeded.


End file.
